justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Just Dance 3/Beta Elements
Removed Songs *A duet with a male and a female was planned to be in the game. The male is wearing a jacket with a button up shirt with a bowtie. The female is wearing what looks like something Lady Gaga wear in the music video for the song Poker Face. The unknown duet is featured on the PAL version cover. People have found the duet similar to Crazy Little Thing Called Love. *''Jungle Drum'' by Emiliana Torrini was planned to be in the game as the 50th song, but her song was taken out before the release of the game for reasons unknown. The choreography seems to be completed, however, as it appears in the Puppet Master Modes of Ain't No Other Man, Super Bass and some other ones on Just Dance 4. The dancer is wearing a leaf dress, blue hair with a flower in it and a light blue glove, and no shoes. *A solo female dancer appears in Mashups in Just Dance 3 and 4'', but it is unknown what song she was supposed to be in. The dancer has pink hair in pigtails, a purple crop top, a pink skirt, purple leggings, and pink shoes. People unofficially dubbed as a scrapped routine for ''Baby One More Time, or simply a dancer created just for the Mashup. She appears in the mashup of the song people most believe she was supposed to be in. Songs Image03.jpg|Some Beta stuff: here, you can notice a different colour scheme for Dynamite, a different designed floor for the background of Kurio ko uddah le jana, floating triangles in Let's Go To The Mall, an unseen sign on Tightrope that says "QUICK DRY FORMULA", plus "FLY AWAY" replaced with "50c per dance", different coloured triangles in I'm So Excited (green instead of yellow), different effects on Party Rock Anthem, flipped coaches' positions for No Limit and a simpler background for What You Waiting For? Airplanes * The song has 4 unused Gold Moves. Airplanesbgm.png|Beta Gold Moves Baby One More Time *The coaches were going to land their jumps instead of freezing in the midair. *The song has an unused pictogram. *The song was supposed to have one female coach, according to the Soundless Quiz. ** She also appears in the Mashup of this song, but with an altered color scheme. BabyOneMoreTimeJD3Pictogram.png|Unused Pictogram ProofBEtaBaby.png|Beta coach on Soundless Quiz Baby One More Time BETA Barbra Streisand * In the Best Buy Edition, there is a beta picture of the dancer, with a different color scheme and longer hair. ** On the NTSC cover, she has a different color scheme, too: her outfit is mostly in shades of purple and pink, and she wears a pair of green leggins. The Beta Version.jpg|Beta coach Barbrastreisandjd3.jpg|Another Beta picture ''Boogie Wonderland * The ''Just Dance Now files show that Gold Moves 1 and 2 (1 to 8 on Xbox 360) weren't initially meant to be Gold Moves. Boom *''Boom'' had a different background, as seen in a trailer on Vimeo. It was blue with white spotted lights. *Also, a beta pictogram appears in the Just Dance Now files. Boom Beta.png|Different background Boom dlc beta picto.png|Beta Pictogram ''California Gurls * In a trailer, there is a Beta pictogram with the arrow head on both sides. ** In the final version of the game, there are two different pictograms to describe that move. Californiagurlsbetapic.png|Beta pictogram ''Crazy Little Thing Called Love * P2's haircut was initially supposed to have a much bigger tuft. This was changed in the final version. Screenshot.just-dance-3.1200x675.2011-12-01.18.jpg|Beta P2's haircut ''Dance All Nite * In the NTSC cover of the game, the coach's dress has some green highlights (which are orange in the final version), and her glove is yellow. Just Dance 3.png|Beta coach (on the top right) ''Dynamite * The coaches had a different colour scheme: P1's suit was red and light blue, P2's dress was indigo, P3 had purple highlights on her dress (instead of dark blue highlights) and her feather boa was dark red, and P4's pants were light purple. ** In the Just Dance Now files, there are even two Beta pictograms matching their initial color schemes. Dynamitebeta.png DynamiteAllBetaPictograms.png|Beta Pictograms 1 & 2 Dynamite jd3 picto 2.png|Beta Pictogram 3 Dynamite jd3 picto 1.png|Beta Pictogram 4 ''Funplex (CSS Remix) * ''Funplex (CSS Remix) was meant to be released as DLC for the Wii, but it didn't happen. ** However, in the Just Dance Now files, there is an unused menu icon that would have been used if the song had been released as DLC. Funplex thumb@2x.jpg|Beta menu icon for the Wii ''Giddy on Up (Giddy on Out) * ''Giddy on Up (Giddy on Out) has a Beta pictogram. GiddonUpOutBetaPictogram3.png|Beta pictogram [[Gonna Make You Sweat (Everybody Dance Now)|''Gonna Make You Sweat (Everybody Dance Now)]] * In the first trailer, the coach had a more greenish color. * The song has a Mash-Up that is only available if ''Just Dance 3 was preordered from GameStop for the Xbox 360. Some people have tried to do this but haven't been able to get the mashup. Gonna make beta.png|Beta colour scheme Just Dance 3 Gonna Make You Sweat (Dance Mash-up)|Unused Mashup ''Heart of Glass * ''Heart of Glass was initially announced to be released as DLC for the Wii, but it didn't happen. ** However, in the Just Dance Now files, there is an unused menu icon that would have been used if the song had been released as DLC. Heartofglass thumb@2x.jpg|Beta menu icon for the Wii ''Hungarian Dance No. 5 * This song has 5 Beta pictograms. HungarianDanceBetaPictogram1.png|Beta Pictogram 1 HungarianDanceBetaPictogram2.png|Beta Pictogram 2 HungarianDanceBetaPictogram3.png|Beta Pictogram 3 HungarianDanceBetaPictogram4.png|Beta Pictogram 4 HungarianDanceBetaPictogram5.png|Beta Pictogram 5 I Was Made For Lovin’ You * The song has an unused pictogram that only portrays P2. L26tWpGYesYm.png|Beta pictogram I'm So Excited * This song has 6 Beta pictograms. * In a Beta picture, the triangles in the background are green instead of yellow. I'mSoExcitedBetaPictogram1.png|Beta Pictogram 1 I'mSoExcitedBetaPictogram2.png|Beta Pictogram 2 I'mSoExcitedBetaPictogram3.png|Beta Pictogram 3 I'mSoExcitedBetaPictogram4.png|Beta Pictogram 4 I'mSoExcitedBetaPictogram5.png|Beta Pictogram 5 I'mSoExcitedBetaPictogram6.png|Beta Pictogram 6 [[Kurio ko uddah le jana|''Kurio ko uddah le jana]] * The background of Kurio ko uddah le jana looked more crooked than in the final version; there is also a golden, semi-transparent blanket that is not seen in the final routine. * There are 6 unused pictograms in the Just Dance Now files. Kurio beta.jpg|Beta background design and elements Kurio beta picto 1.png|Beta pictogram 1 Kurio beta picto 2.png|Beta pictogram 2 Kurio beta picto 3.png|Beta pictogram 3 Kurio beta pictos 4 5 6.png|Beta pictograms 4, 5 and 6 ''Let's Go To The Mall * In a Beta picture, there are some green, floating triangles in the background. Lollipop * This song has two Beta pictograms. LollipopBetaPictogram1.png|Beta Pictogram 1 LollipopBetaPictogram2.png|Beta Pictogram 2 Mashed Potato Time * ''Mashed Potato Time was meant to be released as DLC for the Wii, but it didn't happen. ** However, in the Just Dance Now files, there is an unused menu icon that would have been used if the song had been released as DLC. Potato thumb@2x.jpg|Beta menu icon for the Wii ''No Limit'' * The coaches of No Limit had different positions, with the male as P1 and the female as P2. No limit beta.jpg|Beta coaches' positions ''Party Rock Anthem * According to early gameplay from Comic Con 2011, ''My jock, cash and you're naked now ''weren't censored in beta version. * This song has 5 Beta pictograms. Party rock beta picto 1.png|Beta pictogram 1 Party rock beta picto 2.png|Beta pictogram 2 Party rock beta picto 3.png|Beta pictogram 3 Party rock beta picto 4.png|Beta pictogram 4 Party rock beta picto 5.png|Beta pictogram 5 Beta6.PNG ''Pump It * On the PAL cover of the game, the coach has a totally different color scheme, with a green-bluish outfit and a yellow glove. ** On the NTSC cover, he has a different color scheme as well: his pants are lighter, the glove is darker and there are some green highlights. * The routine has several Beta pictograms and an unfinished one, which only consists of a spiral arrow. Bg social column.png|Beta color scheme 1 Just Dance 3.png|Beta color scheme 2 PumpItBetaPictogram1.png|Beta Pictogram 1 PumpItBetaPictogram2.png|Beta Pictogram 2 PumpItBetaPictogram3.png|Beta Pictogram 3 PumpItBetaPictogram4.png|Beta Pictogram 4 PumpItBetaPictogram5.png|Beta Pictogram 5 PumpItBetaPictogram6.png|Beta Pictogram 6 PumpItBetaPictogram7.png|Beta Pictogram 7 Pump it unfinished picto.png|Unfinished Pictogram ''Satellite * ''Satellite has two Beta pictograms. Satellite beta picto 1.png|Beta pictogram 1 Satellite beta picto 2.png|Beta pictogram 2 ''She’s Got Me Dancing * This song has 4 Beta pictograms. Got me dancing beta pictos 1 2 3.png|Beta Pictograms 1, 2 and 3 Got me dancing beta picto 4.png|Beta Pictogram 4 Soul Searchin’ * This song has 3 Beta pictograms. Soul search beta picto 1.png|Beta Pictogram 1 Soul search beta picto 2.png|Beta Pictogram 2 Soul search beta picto 3.png|Beta Pictogram 3 Take On Me * This song has 3 Beta pictograms: the first two are from the ''Just Dance Now files, while the latter can be seen in a Beta picture. Take on me beta picto.png|Beta pictogram 1 Take on me beta picto 2.png|Beta pictogram 2 TakeOnMeBetapic (I know u r reading this).png|Beta pictogram 3 ''Teenage Dream'' * The background in the chorus was different: it was darker, with more balloons and smoother lights. Teenage dream beta.png|Beta background ''The Master Blaster * In the ''Just Dance Now files, there is an incomplete pictogram that only shows P1's moves. Master blaster beta picto only p1.png|Unfinished Pictogram ''Think * In the ''Just Dance Now files, there is a pictogram that is magenta instead of light purple and has a cobalt blue arrow instead of a light blue one. Think beta picto.png|Beta Pictogram ''This is Halloween *In a Beta screenshot, the background shows four pumpkin plants on the sides, with hanging pumpkins. In the final version, they are replaced by dead branches. *In the ''Just Dance Now files, there is a placeholder pictogram shaped like a blurred rectangle with a red X. Thisishalloweenshowcase.jpg|Beta background Halloween quat x button picto.png|Placeholder pictogram ''Tightrope * In the ''Just Dance Now files, there is an unfinished pictogram that only shows a wave arrow. ** There are also 5 unused pictograms. Unfinishedtightropewave.png|Unfinished pictogram Tightrope beta picto 1.png|Beta pictogram 1 Tightrope beta picto 2.png|Beta pictogram 2 Tightrope beta picto 3.png|Beta pictogram 3 Tightrope beta picto 4.png|Beta pictogram 4 Tightrope beta picto 5.png|Beta pictogram 5 ''Venus * This song has 3 Beta pictograms. venusb beta picto 1.png|Beta Pictogram 1 venusb beta picto 2.png|Beta Pictogram 2 venusb beta picto 3.png|Beta Pictogram 3 What You Waiting For? * As seen in an early preview gameplay, the choreography was significantly different. It was likely changed because it wouldn't score enough points on remote consoles. What You Waiting For by Gwen Stefani Just Dance 3|Beta choreography (chorus) Beta 1.png|Another picture of the Beta choreography Wii JD3 Screen12 E3.jpg Just-dance-321963-0-s-307x512.jpg|Beta color scheme 1 Whatyouwaitingcoachextract.png|Beta color scheme 2 03550a90aea776d6a8f468c0d6885774 (1).jpg|Beta routine, with a much less detailed background Interface * Lyrics and the pictograms were originally going to be in the middle. * In the beta version of the game, the graphics looked different in all consoles. * On Xbox, the players' names were written in a different font and the motion cam had a white outline. * Duet pictograms were going to slide from different sides, like in [[Just Dance 2|''Just Dance 2]]; in fact, if you explore the Just Dance Now files of No Limit and Baby Zouk, you can notice that the original pictograms are separated. * The pictograms on Wii and PS3 were going to disappear with the same fading effect as in the Xbox 360 version.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TlplPNTxeLo ** Besides, they were semi-transparent and became in full opacity after they reached the end of the slide.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UyUd2RD_KS0 * On Wii and PS3, the animation that activates when the player earns points was represented by a simple semi-transparent bar moving from left to right, as seen in some trailers.https://youtu.be/-Tv2tblN4hY?t=69 * If you look into the NTSC manual for Just Dance 3, you can notice that Lollipop and Think's places in the menu were switched, meaning that they were originally in different places before the worldwide release. DynamiteBeta.png|If you you look closely to the Xbox motion cam, you can see a white outline and the players' names in a different font Hotties Comic Con 2011 - Just Dance 3 - rock anthem lmfao with Candance Bailey (1-07 mark) |Lyrics were going to be in the middle of the screen No limit songle pictos p1.png|Single pictograms for P2 from No Limit No limit single pictos p2.png|Single pictograms for P1 from No Limit BabyZoukBetaPictograms.png|Single pictograms for P2 from Baby Zouk (one of them is even unfinished) BabyZoukBetaPictograms2.png|Other single pictograms for P2 from Baby Zouk BabyZoukBetaPictogram.png|A single pictogram for P1 from Baby Zouk BabyZoukBetaPictograms3.png|Other single pictogram for P1 from Baby Zouk BabyZoukBetaPictogram2.png|Other single pictogram for P1 from Baby Zouk BabyZoukBetaPictograms4.png|More single sictograms for P1 from Baby Zouk BoogieBeta.png|Another picture of the Beta interface LovingBae.png|If you look closely, you can see a different arrow texture References Category:Beta Elements Category:Just Dance 3